


A Friend In Need

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alpha Mat, Alpha Perrin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Rand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, So around a year before WOT begins? I think lmao, Spanking, Takes place when Rand and Perrin are about 18-19, but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Rand goes into heat even though he thought it impossible. With him being too far away from home with Tam, Perrin helps him back and - with Rand's permission - assists.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon, Rand al'Thor/Perrin Aybara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the Two Rivers, two young men were walking back home. The first was tall and lean, with fair skin and red hair. His face was flushed and he appeared to have trouble walking, clinging to his companion for support. The second was shorter by a few inches, with a dense mass of curly brown hair and was quite muscular in stature. They seemed to be in a hurry, judging by how the dark-haired one struggled to move faster even though his taller friend made him stumble, and there was a sweet scent that could be traced back to the latter - a scent that made the noses of resident alphas perk up. And yet, they managed to make it through the village without anyone encroaching upon them, this most likely due to the brunette of the two glaring fiercely at any particularly hungry gazes that the alphas might be giving off.

"How much - farther?" Rand spoke in short, stuttering words. His legs trembled beneath him as he walked, discomfort making him desperate in his attempts to simultaneously walk and keep his thighs squeezed shut. He hadn't expected anything like this at all. Yet here he was in the middle of heat trying to make his way back to somewhere safe, with the protection of his alpha friend Perrin being the only thing that could ward off anyone else. He'd thought that he'd been a beta for certain.

"Not much longer," Perrin reassured him. He gave his friend a gentle yet tight smile. Then they continued to move forward.

Inwardly, Rand cursed himself for his lack of foresight. How was he to have known that he'd be an omega? It was infuriating, to say the least, because now he'd have to suffer through the consequences of going through heat that he'd heard so often about. And he'd heard before that the first heat was often the worst... And the feel of Perrin's strong hands holding onto him combined with the scent he was giving off made a bolt of want burst through him and he almost fell. Light, how can I be so weak like this?

He pretended to be deaf to the whispers that exploded around them, feigning ignorance to the rumors that would inevitably pop up in such a small place. Even though it was impossible with the heat surging through his body and the slick that had begun to drip down his leg. He'd just have to tough it out till they got to somewhere secluded enough, where he could remain safe from any alphas looking to claim him. His clothes clung to his sweaty limbs, every step Rand took far too much of a toll on him, and just when he thought he might slip out of Perrin's grasp they'd reached safety.

"We've reached my house, Rand. You'll be safe here."

They clambered up the stairs, Perrin still helping Rand fumble his way up. His breathing came out heavy in the house, the stairs letting out high-pitched squeals of protest beneath his feet. He clenched his teeth, letting out shaky gasp after shaky gasp, till the two of them came to the doorway to one of the bedrooms in the house. Perrin nudged against it and Rand stepped inside, only to collapse onto the soft surface of the bed, his trek to Perrin's home leaving him a shivering mess. Sweat made his clothing cling to his limbs and plastered his hair to his skin. When he said Perrin's name it came out as a desperate moan.

Perrin closed the door. He walked over to place a hand on Rand's shoulder and he sat up, trying to compose himself as much as he could. "Perrin..."

"Is this your first heat?" Perrin's voice was soft and soothing, almost enough to make Rand forget about his current predicament.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Did Tam ever-"

"No. No, he didn't. We just always assumed I was a beta, but that wasn't the case, so it's taken me by surprise to say the least."

The musky, bittersweet aroma Perrin gave off was nothing short of alluring. Rand found himself moving ever-so-slightly closer to him.

"I'm going to have to stay here till my heat's over. Don't want to risk anything bad happening if I stray too far." He clutched Perrin by the shoulders, the sound of his panting filling the room. "I'm worried, Perrin. What's going to happen to me?"

His gray eyes stared into Perrin's clear brown. He could sense the desire Perrin felt, but he was clearly holding back.

"Do you want me to help you through your heat? Do you want me?"

"Yes, please, yes." His face almost broke into a smile at the thought. Perrin reached out and cupped Rand's face in his hands with a surprisingly gentle grip.

"Do you want me to mark you?"

The slick was hot and wet on Rand's legs beneath his pants. The closeness between him and Perrin made his breath hitch - he wanted nothing more than the sweet relief from the heat he was trapped in, and he was perfectly happy with Perrin being the one to fuck him and help him through it. But then he remembered the possibility of being marked as Perrin's, and the thought made him tense up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to belong to someone so completely yet, especially since he was caught in his first heat.

"N-no," Rand choked out. The pure want flooding his body made it difficult for him to articulate. "I don't want you to mark me. Not yet."

"Then I will not claim you. I'll try to be gentle with you as best as I can, but if I end up hurting you in the process please let me know and I will stop."

"I'll tell you if anything hurts. I can keep faith in you."

The gap between them closed, Perrin moving in to press his lips to Rand's in a kiss. It wasn't Rand's first kiss by any means. But Perrin tasted good: Bittersweet, with the slightest hint of honey. No kiss, Rand realized, should have felt so impossibly pleasurable to him normally. He was unsure if it was simply because of the state he was in or if Perrin was a genuinely skilled kisser, but Rand accepted him, letting Perrin's tongue push past his lips and move against the little crevices of his mouth. He felt the kiss deepen, shifting his positions so that he was sprawled atop the bed with Perrin above him, fingers tangled in locks of his curly dark hair. His chest heaved with the urge to breathe, and when breathing solely through his nose proved to be too much of a struggle for him Rand pressed his hand against Perrin's shoulders to pull him away, feeling a thread of saliva drip down one lip.

The two stayed in the awkward position for a moment: Perrin's arms framed against Rand's tense body, the sound of their heavy panting filling the tiny bedroom. The borderline cloying scent of slick mingled with the aroma of sweat. Rand regarded him hungrily with bright gray eyes, trying to get the air back into his lungs. He hadn't noticed how unbearably hot and humid the room was at first, but he noticed now. Everything felt far too warm and itchy, especially with that dratted clothing that clung to his sweat-covered body.

"Can you take my clothes off?"

Perrin obliged, reaching a hand up to the thin material of Rand's shirt to slowly undo the laces. Warm, gentle kisses were pressed to Rand's neck although he never bit him due to fear of potentially claiming him in a bite in the process. The cool air came as a relief to Rand's now-exposed skin, till Perrin finished with the laces of his shirt and peeled it off, eyes skating over Rand's chest. He ran a hand over the smooth, pale expanse of Rand's stomach and was rewarded with a delicious moaning noise from him. Perrin smiled.

"Light, you're beautiful," Perrin murmured, hands trailing further up Rand's chest. One hand found a nipple; the slight touch of Perrin's finger was enough to make Rand let out a quiet whimper. The hushed noise of pleasure made Perrin lower his head to Rand's chest, giving a single long lingering stroke of his tongue to Rand's other nipple. Rand struggled to bite back the noises he was making, but was encouraged to vocalize when he quickly picked up on the soft noises of pleasure Perrin let out. Arousal burned in his veins and he squirmed.

Perrin lifted his head away, the saliva wet and cold on Rand's bare skin. Slowly, he moved one hand down to Rand's still covered crotch and gave a gentle squeeze. He was rewarded with a slight cry. The remaining clothing Rand still wore was making everything far more than he could bear. He knew that by know the slick would probably leave a stain on his pants, and if he wanted to press up against Perrin's body he wanted to do so without the burdensome clothing in the way.

"Take off - take off the rest of my clothes too," he pleaded. He reached up a hand to the curve between Perrin's neck and shoulders, fingers yanking at the collar of his shirt. "Can you take off your clothes too?"

Perrin nodded his assent. He toed his boots off, peeling his shirt up and lifting it over his head before shedding his pants and smallclothes. He moved onto undressing Rand, but in comparison to his own undressing he was agonizingly slow. Rand grew impatient as he felt hands first remove his boots and then his pants, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of his smallclothes and pulling down. But once he was naked, relief washed over him and now he was able to properly drink in the sight of Perrin's body.

He was broad, with corded, muscular arms beneath the outfit he'd been wearing. Dark hair dusted his chest and formed a trail down from his navel, and then there was his cock. He was shorter than Rand in that regard, but a bit wider in girth. Though the heat had made Rand's mind grow hazy with pleasure, there was still a part of him afraid of having Perrin inside of him judging by how thick he was. But the need for pleasure overwhelmed his fear, and he pulled Perrin down onto the bed, slipping his tongue into his mouth for another kiss. Again Perrin was gentle, holding Rand's exposed body in his arms and inhaling soft, stable breaths. He adored that about Perrin: How for all of the strength he had, he was always so tender and took care with him.

Perrin pulled away from Rand, erection pressed to his. He reached a hand beneath Rand's chin to tilt his head upwards and his face broke into a smile, watching as Rand shifted his position so that he was seated on his knees. Then he sat up so that his cock was mere centimeters away from Rand's face. There was a certain gleam to his eyes that was not there before. It was the undeniable gleam of an alpha who delighted in being in control. And Rand loved it.

The gleam faded and Perrin added, "Only if you want to."

Rand nodded. "I want to."

He wet his palm and reached for him, pressing his lips lightly against him. There was something in Rand that felt the urge to tease, delivering small light licks over his cock. Perrin let out a slight grumble at the sensation, gently moving Rand's head closer so that he could take the head into his mouth. The taste was salty and unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. He hollowed his cheeks to adjust, using his tongue a tad more forcefully than before and inhaling through his nose. He could feel the pre-cum coating his tongue and at last pulled away, breathing heavily before falling onto his back.

He could still feel the slick oozing down from between his legs. He rolled his hips against the bed till he felt Perrin begin to guide his legs apart, hands stroking at the slick still clinging to his smooth skin. The first noise came when he felt Perrin's fingers press at his entrance, one sliding inside of him. The second came when he began to probe, brushing against a spot inside of him that made him jerk forward against Perrin's fingers.

"I don't want it to hurt for you," Perrin said softly. "I'm trying to make sure that it won't."

Rand felt empty when he pulled his slick-coated fingers out off his entrance. Perrin positioned himself at Rand's entrance, spreading him apart and pressing against the now loosened opening. He forced himself to stay still as Perrin worked his way inside. 

He felt fuller since Perrin was larger in girth, but it still felt good. Perrin fucked him as he laid on his back, rocking his hips slowly and cradling Rand in his arms. It was a different, slower sort of ecstasy Rand felt in Perrin's arms: A rhythm where Perrin thrusted in and out of Rand slowly, letting out long low moans in tune with the soft cries and pleas that spilled from Rand's lips. And Perrin liked this different sort of pleasure, too. Between the long, lingering strokes against Rand's sweet spot he'd bent down to lower his head to press kisses on Rand's chest.

He felt safe, strangely enough. There was a distant nagging in his head that he would have to clean up and go back outside unclaimed. But in Perrin's arms he was safe and utterly content.

Then came a sudden pressure and his orgasm exploded over him. He threw his head back, shaking as waves of pleasure washed over him. His muscles clenched and unclenched, his cum wet on his skin and his body left a shaking, panting mess till the orgasm began to fade. Somewhere between the blur he felt Perrin pull out, his seed spilling out onto Rand's stomach. He swallowed, and then simply said, "Knotting."

Rand nodded. He'd understood.

There was a pause. Perrin knelt next to Rand and began to play with his hair, winding the bright red locks through his fingers. All was quiet between the two of them. Rand felt satisfied, warm, happy and... very tired.

He crawled beneath the now untidy bedcovers, and Perrin followed suit. Then he took Rand into his arms, pressing his head against his shoulder and holding him close. He was safe here in Perrin's arms, safe to bask in the warmth and softness of the moment.

"I'll have to sleep this off before I leave."

"Take your time."

Perrin let him remain close; Rand stayed as still as he could so he could hear the slow and rhythmic beating of their hearts. Then he felt his eyes flutter shut, his body begin to relax. He fell asleep knowing that he would be protected and for a little while he could stay with someone who cared for him, feeling nothing short of relieved and utterly content.


	2. Chapter 2

Rand awoke still cradled in Perrin's arms. Groggily he sat up in bed, blinking and struggling to recall the events that had happened prior. Then he realized the warmth still flowing through his body - while it was subdued it was still very much present - and the memories of what had occurred before he'd fallen asleep came flooding back.

I'm in heat. Perrin fucked me to help.

His face went red as he remembered himself begging for Perrin to take him, every touch at his skin making him cry out. His limbs ached and while the smell of slick was still prominent in the room Rand still felt dirty. He needed a bath. So he nudged at Perrin till he awoke, warm brown eyes staring back at Rand.

"Have a good rest?"

"Mm. I need to bathe." 

He scrubbed at the slick that stained his inner thighs and at the cum that had dried on his stomach. His wet red hair clung to his face, Rand squeezed his eyes shut and wrung the soap out from the sponge as he bathed. Though he still had woken up giddy from his heat the bathwater still felt good, so cold and clean on his skin. Rand sighed at the sensation.

It felt rather odd to be alone. Especially after he had woken up in Perrin's arms only moments prior. It was as Rand scrubbed away at the soapy residue on his chest that he realized how much he ached for contact with someone. He slid his eyes closed and all of a sudden there was Perrin in his mind, helping him wash himself and touching him everywhere save for his cock.

Eyes still closed, Rand shifted in the cramped wooden tub. His hand moved to his cock and then he imagined that it was Perrin stroking at him, finally giving up on what had felt like incessant teasing as he helped Rand bathe. His fingers tugged back and forth, so gentle as Rand held onto him and let out quiet little moans of pleasure. He had one hand clasped on Rand's back, cradling him in his grip and whispering barely audible sweet nothings-

Rand opened his eyes with a start when he finally came. He sat down in the now warm water, panting. Even through the water he could still perceive the slick dripping down one leg. He sighed a little, scrubbing at his body again till he was clean and dressed once more in his clothes. It was difficult work getting out of the bath, especially since his mind was wandering - all he wanted at the moment was for someone to take him as soon as they could, but he knew that Perrin would most likely be away for most of the day. And he'd heard stories of how dangerous it was for omegas, especially those that had not been claimed, to travel around...

By now he was fully clothed but he could still feel his skin suffused with heat and his face pink. As he travelled back inside Rand prayed that he would find Perrin and be able to talk with him about what would happen today. He was planning to stay here, as it would be far too risky to so much as step outside. He shuddered a little, but carried on till he found Perrin.

"I need to talk to you about plans for today," he said. They were in Perrin's room again, Perrin sitting in a chair and Rand leaning forward from where he sat on the bed. Heat still dancing through his body, he crossed his legs in the hopes of lessening the effects of his heat - a futile sort of action to take, in truth.

"Do you want to go home or wait here?"

"Wait here. It'll be too risky. And I'm still too overwhelmed to wait alone. It'll be unbearable." 

"And I can't stay here with you. It'll be quite some time before I head back. But maybe I can get someone else to help you."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Mat."

"Then I'd like to see him. I really would."

"I'll try and get him to come over" Perrin said. Then he cupped Rand's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips. It felt different for Rand than the kisses he'd gotten the day before: Not forceful, yet very much full of want. This felt much sweeter to him, and unfortunately much shorter too when Perrin pulled away.

"I'll see you later." He caressed Rand's cheek and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Rand lay on the bed for a while, resisting the urge to undress though he breathed heavily. His eyesight had gotten a tad hazy, and when he reached a hand up to push a stray strand of hair away from his face he noted just how warm his forehead was. There was a tiny part of him that was incredibly agitated at this turn of events, but that was overwhelmed by the complete and utter bliss that had overtaken him. 

He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in a pillow. Once more he began to sweat, aware of every brush of fabric at his arms and of the soft pillowcase on his cheek. Squeezing his eyes shut he pressed onto the mattress, pressing his hardness into the plush surface.

Desperate for the contact he so craved, Rand struggled to pull down his pants till they were just above his knees. Then he fumbled at his smallclothes, yanking those down as well and gripping hold of his cock. He was able to pull himself into sitting position, crouched over as he took hold and began stroking. He imagined someone - Perrin, Mat, he couldn't tell, it just had to be someone there - fucking him in the mouth fast and hard, gripping hold of him by the hair as he got himself off. He leaned forward trembling, sweat running down his half-naked body in rivulets. He needed someone - anyone - to take care of him, to assist him when he needed to.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" 

"No one," came the slightly muffled reply.

Leaning forward on the bed, Rand smiled. He could recognized by the pitch and inflection that it was Mat's voice.

"Come on in." When he spoke the reply came out strained and full of want.

Mat walked in and closed the door shut behind him, eyes widening and brows raised at the sight of Rand on the bed with his pants and smallclothes pulled down. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Then he gave a wide smile.

"Perrin sent me over here to help," he said. "Your first heat..."

"Yes," Rand admitted.

"I know that they don't have any heat suppressants here, let alone anything else so I got what I could on the way here. No heat suppressants but I found something to keep anything from happening in case there's a knotting." He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a small, innocuous looking bottle full of foul-smelling green liquid and a small spoon. "You're supposed to drink some of this."

Rand gave the green liquid a cautious sniff, then poured it into the spoon and gulped it down - only to gag.

"It tastes awful," He shuddered.

"Mm." Mat nodded. Then he pinned Rand down to the bed by his wrists. "Now let's help you through this."

Rand nodded, motioning for Mat to move downwards. He did so, and swiftly claimed Rand's mouth in a kiss.

Mat kissing him was quite a different experience than Perrin, but Rand found pleasure in it all the same. While Perrin was gentle Mat was rough, swirling his tongue through the cavern of Rand's mouth and parting his lips and teeth. He was hungry, his mouth hot and slick on Rand's, and then when he lowered himself onto Rand so that his clothed crotch pressed up against Rand's cock it took his breath away. Waves of pleasure rolled through him as he squirmed, eagerly pressing at Mat's tongue with his own.

Mat pulled away, a thin thread of spit briefly connecting them. He surveyed the panting, flushed Rand sprawled beneath him. Rand instinctively spread his thighs further apart when Mat eyed the exposed area between his legs, first his stiff cock then his slick-coated entrance.

"All this for me?" Mat teased, bringing a hand down to trail at the tempting display of flesh.

"Shush. It's only because I'm in heat."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm telling you."

"Oh come, now," Mat snorted before giving Rand's hardness one long lick of his tongue.

Rand reached up from behind his head to bring down the pillow and clutch onto it tightly, crying out softly at Mat's ministrations. Mat teased, placing quick and deliberate licks on him but delaying actually taking Rand into his mouth - not that he wouldn't do something like this, it was Mat after all. Rand clenched his teeth, feeling his legs tremble in anticipation for relief. Then he felt Mat grab hold of him and cover his cock with his mouth, beginning to suck. Again he let out a quiet noise of pleasure, squeezing tightly onto the pillow and arching his back against the bed. It felt good after what had seemed like far too much time spent waiting for some form of contact. And he knew he wouldn't last long, either, for the shakes erupting through his body began to increase tenfold, he was so close-

Mat pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, wiping his hand at the precum and saliva wet on his lips. He got up to peer down at Rand, pressing his legs together and clutching onto his pillow as if for dear life, pleading for release. "Not yet. You almost did. So for that I'm going to have to spank you."

He blinked down at Rand and then turned away to hide his face in one of his hands, adding, "Only if you'd want something like that."

"I'd want it. I don't mind you being rough with me. I don't mind if it's you."

"Alright then." Mat moved to the other side of the bed, patting at where he wanted Rand to be. "Get on my lap then."

Rand obliged, and then felt his body tense up at the mingled feeling of pain and pleasure when Mat brought his hand down. The injury still throbbing on his ass and slick pouring out of his hole, Rand knew Mat was going to leave a mark once he was done but he didn't mind. Then Mat brought his hand down again and Rand pressed his face into the bed, balling up the bedsheets in his fists. The thrill of being punished was too much for him - he knew he wasn't allowed to come just yet so he made do with humping at Mat's still clothed leg, his way of pleading for some form of relief.

At last he was finished, admiring his handiwork and stroking at the tender skin. Though Mat was still fully dressed Rand could feel his cock nudging at his bare thigh through his pants. "That's better," he said. Then-

"Get on all fours."

Rand crawled off his lap and positioned himself, handprinted ass in the air and pillow clutched in his arm for balance. He could feel Mat's fingers prodding at the edge of his entrance, taking up the slick, and then slipping two fingers in. He scissored for a moment - the feeling was odd, but not unpleasant. Then he hit a certain spot in Rand to which he moved backwards, pressing up at Mat's fingers so he could hit that spot again.

"Feels good," Rand choked out. "Need you- inside-"

"Alright," Mat crooned. He could hear the rustling of fabric from where he was positioned, then a grunt of frustration. "Burn me, my belt's gotten stuck."

In spite of the burning need that coursed through his veins Rand laughed.

"Come on now, show a little sympathy for me," Mat grumbled, trying again at removing his clothes. At last he'd gotten his pants and smallclothes off. "There we go."

He made his way onto the bed, roughly grabbing hold of Rand by the hips. Then after a moment of hesitation, he pushed his way inside.

The sudden feeling of fullness tore a muffled whine from Rand's throat, and he thrust his hips sharply. Mat's cock was larger than his fingers had been, but the pleasure Rand felt was overwhelming. Slick dribbling down his thighs he buried his sweat-coated face into his pillow and let out another yelp when he felt Mat hit his sweet spot. 

They found a rhythm, Mat thrusting in and out of Rand hard and fast while Rand pressed against him and his already iron grip on the pillow grew even tighter. He opened his mouth, tongue hanging out as Mat plowed into him again and again. Mat leaned over, grip still tight on Rand's hips, and nipped at the shell of his ear.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Li-" He managed to force out. It was too much, and he could only get out broken pleads of Mat's name and half-uttered curses.

Then came a sudden pause and Rand knew what was coming. "The knot," he whispered.

Something tensed inside of Mat and he locked into Rand's entrance. The noises ceased, as Rand's voice had grown raspy from the cries he'd been letting out. Then there came a pressure at his entrance. The knot. It did not hurt, but it was rather tight and for a few moments Rand was left breathing heavily. Mat spilled his seed into Rand after a moment, the sensation making Rand's eyes widen and his heart pound at the sensation. There was a moment of panic and then he remembered the prevention they'd taken earlier. So Rand simply closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him.

He came back slowly, loosening his grip on the pillow when he felt Mat pull out. He had been so rough with Rand at his behest, giving him what he'd needed in the time that they'd spent together. But now that all was said and done, the rough Mat that had fucked him in the time his heat had overwhelmed him had vanished. Now he was replaced by someone gentler, and Rand registered someone turning him over on his back and thumbing at his cheek.

"How was it?" Mat asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"No. I'm alright. But I need another bath."

He bent down to press a kiss to Rand's forehead. "Alright then. If you need anything you can tell me, alright?"

"I will."

"Good."

Mat left the room and returned with a damp washcloth, helping Rand into a sitting position. And as Mat helped him clean up and held him close, Rand decided that there was nowhere he'd rather be than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapped and wrote another chapter. Might expand on this AU beyond the Ta'veren in the future :3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely whatever-time-of-day-it-is-in-your-timezone, fam~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of Rand's heat, Mat and Perrin are able to assist him together at last.

He stayed at Perrin's house for the rest of the week - home was too far away, and he couldn't go back on his own at a time like this. Fortunately he at least had Mat to keep him company in the time he spent at Perrin's house. With someone else to help him it made the ordeals of his first heat significantly more bearable, so for that he was grateful. 

"Time flies when you're having fun" is how the saying goes. But for Rand it never really felt like that at all. Perhaps it was because while he was more than happy for Mat to fuck him while he was in heat, it was still unbearable having to wall himself up in a room and only allowing himself out to eat, drink or bathe. He hoped that at least the next time this happened he'd at least have some sort of suppressant so that he wouldn't be so helpless. So Rand spent the week in a haze - a pleasurable sort of haze where he was conscious and did get the touch from an alpha that he'd craved - but a haze all the same. In the long stretches of time between all that, Rand slept - which is what he was doing now, curled up on top of the sheets.

His rest was not peaceful, unfortunately. On the contrary Rand's sleeping was fitful - he tossed and turned from side to side, heat still suffusing his body. If he couldn't relieve himself while he was awake, he dreamed about it in sleep: In his subconscious he was sprawled across the bed on all fours, either Perrin or Mat squeezing hold of him by the waist and plunging in and out of him. He was a mess, clutching onto the mattress and so overcome with euphoria he was sobbing, tear stains on his face a telltale of what he was feeling.

The Rand beyond his dreaming was not so lucky. He simply rolled around on the bed, breathy little moans issuing from his mouth. Since there was no one to take care of him while he was awake he had to content himself with grabbing hold of the pillow and thrusting against it in his sleep, pretending it was another human being he held in his arms. His red hair was tangled around his face. Slick dripped down his legs through his pants and he clamped his thighs shut. His dreams, while pleasant, were just another slap in the face that he was not experiencing this in the real world - and with this revelation Rand woke up.

He sighed. He didn't dare open his legs, but simply lay there shaking and stroking at the pillow he held in his hands. Rand knew that the action would be futile in the long run, but still he forced himself to try and calm down. Slowly, the shaking that coursed through his body ceased. He was still feverish and his skin felt far too tight, but he wasn't the writhing mess he'd become while he was asleep. Moving his position so that he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, Rand forced himself to relax. One or two more days and this would be over, he would return home and be able to access some proper heat suppressants the next time. 

But at the same time there was the matter of being claimed.

Pensive, Rand stared at a thin crack in the ceiling. He knew it was much safer for omegas to go out and about after they'd been claimed by a mate. And he had two ideas in mind: Mat and Perrin. Why not? He'd known the both of them for quite a while, and they had been the ones kind enough to assist him during his heat. And he knew it wasn't just him getting hot and bothered over them. His heart was filled with affection for both Mat and Perrin and if he was to be claimed he'd want it to be from them. Yet he wondered which one he would pick-

Or why not both? He hadn't heard of it as _not_ being allowed. 

Smiling a little as he reminded himself of his decision, Rand curled up again on top of the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke to a steady knocking on the door. Curious, Rand cracked one eye open and grew embarrassed: In his sleep he'd grabbed hold of the nearest pillow and had begun thrusting into it. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd cut himself off mid-moan before he'd awoken completely.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"The one and only."

 _Mat._ "Come in."

Mat shut the door behind him and seated himself next to Rand on the bed. "So what have you been up to while I've been out and about?"

"...Sleeping."

"That must have been quite a dream you'd had."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're a loud one - be lucky that you're far enough away from Perrin's family that they don't hear you." Mat flopped next to Rand, a wide grin splitting his face. "And you get wordy too. Are you having dreams about _me_? And Perrin?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just as I was coming up the stairs I heard my name between the other noises you were making."

"Oh." Rand hid his face in his hands. Mat was right. Sometimes it was Perrin, sometimes it was Mat, and one dream had them both. All of them had him rolling around on the mattress of the bed, begging for more. And to Rand, it was starting to mean something.

The first thing that caught Mat's attention was the tent in Rand's pants. The second was Rand clasping hold of his hands and staring down at him, gray eyes meeting brown. He looked a little confused, Rand could tell.

"Yes?"

"I want you to mark me. Perrin, too - I want both of you to mark me. There's nothing that says two alphas _can't_ claim you. And I feel that way towards the both of you."

"Well I'd be happy to claim you when the time comes. But as for Perrin he hasn't come back yet. So we'll have to wait. In the meantime..." Mat's voice dropped to a whisper. He reached up to tilt Rand's head down by the chin, brown eyes alight with _something_.

"...I can take care of you if that's what you want."

"It is what I want."

He smiled. Then claimed Rand's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Mat kissed as though he was parched for it, leaving Rand heaving for air through his nose. He let Mat press him down to the bed and straddle him, his hardness obvious through his clothes. He was rough, tongue dragging its way through Rand's mouth and hands pressing against the curve of his face. Rand shifted his face to match Mat's movements, reaching up a hand to knot his fingers in strands of dark brown hair. Mat kissed hungrily, incessantly, intensely rough and craving for more. Rand contented himself during this time by thrusting up against where Mat had him straddled, unable to so much as plead because of how occupied he was.Then Mat pulled away, grinning down at him.

"Let's get your clothes off," Mat declared.

Mat's fingers danced over Rand's skin, the slight contact making it feel as though sparks were racing through his body. He leaned into Mat's touch, allowing his friend to begin to untie the laces at his collar and untuck his shirt. He moved languorously when he felt a hand press at the skin of his stomach and push his shirt up to his armpits, exposing his chest. He felt vulnerable with Mat on top of him, undressing him slowly and teasing him so even though his pants were most likely stained with slick again. But it still felt good, and he was already sliding up a hand to tug down at Mat's collar and expose his collarbones when there came another sudden sharp rap at the door.

Mat pulled himself off Rand to call out, "Yes?"

"It's Perrin."

He looked back down at Rand. "Let him in?"

Rand gave his assent wordlessly with a slight nod of his head, and Perrin walked in to find Mat beginning to undo the laces of his shirt while Rand was sprawled out on the bed. He pressed his lips together and stared at the scene. There was a moment of silence as Perrin shut the door behind him and continued to stare wide-eyed even as Mat peeled his shirt off and Rand laid prone. Then:

"Should I be concerned?"

"No," said Mat. "Because - well - actually - Rand, you explain this."

"I want both of you to claim me," Rand said at last. "I care about you both too much to decide. I love you both."

Perrin seated himself on the bed and removed Rand's shirt with careful hands. His hands felt warm on Rand's exposed skin, and so comforting as he leaned down to cup Rand's cheeks. When he spoke his voice came out in a whisper, saying, "Is that what you want?"

"It is."

Mat followed soon after, crawling back to straddle Rand again. "If you need me to stop or decide you don't want to be claimed, please speak up."

"I'll speak up."

"Alright."

They displayed a sudden roughness that Rand didn't quite mind, with Perrin abruptly seating Rand on his still clothed lap and Mat crawling over to tilt Rand's head down to meet his eyes. Rand tilted his head upwards to give Mat better exposure to his neck and was greeted with Perrin kissing him - again, gentle and sweet, tongue softly probing his mouth but never intruding. Mat was different. He started out gentle but it was much more testing as he grazed his lips against Rand's exposed neck, before he leaned down to bite at an exposed patch of skin. He'd been marked by Mat first.

The response was enough to get a moan out of Rand's mouth, and he moaned again when he felt Mat laving his tongue gently where he'd left the mark, teeth scraping at skin. He continued to leave faint marks on Rand's neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin and biting down a little harder in especially sensitive places so that Rand knew he was his. Perrin's hands were at his pants, beginning to tug them down and expose Rand's legs. 

Then Mat moved his mouth downwards, lowering his tongue to Rand's nipple and licking. First he cried out softly into Perrin's mouth, then cried out again when Mat bit down. Mat was relentless in his toying, switching between hand and mouth. Then just as Perrin pulled away from kissing Rand Mat removed himself to stare down at Rand. He was quite a sight with hickeys scattered over his neck and collarbone, face already red with blushing and body quivering. 

The bed shifted and Perrin moved away to undo Rand's pants. First off came his pants and then his smallclothes, and then Mat crawled down to ease his now-bare legs apart.

He gave a short lick to the sensitive skin of Rand's inner thigh, earning a high-pitched yelp of pleasure. His tongue darted out to lap up the slick that stained Rand's legs and he pulled away to nod. "You taste good."

Still clutching Rand in his arms, Perrin moved his arm to take Rand's cock into his hand. The movement was enough for Rand to let out a yelp and buck into Perrin's hand, and then begin to shake again when he felt Mat nip at his thigh. Perrin was careful with him, hands tugging at his cock and wiping up the precum. Mat was rougher, letting his teeth scrape and sucking marks into his thighs. The feeling was enough to make Rand cry out and reach an unsteady hand over to stroke at Mat's hair, free hand clamping over his mouth. Then Perrin tilted his head not to kiss him but to clamp his teeth down on the exposed skin at Rand's neck - the second mark. The stimulation was enough to make him reach orgasm, but-

Mat pulled away, wiping the slick from his lips, and then Perrin lifted Rand off his lap and seated him on the bed. Mat only had his shirt off and Perrin was still fully clothed. There was a moment's pause as Rand waited in confusion, wondering what was going to happen next. His question was soon answered when Mat, reaching over to run a hand through Rand's hair, ordered him, "Get on all fours."

He did so, and heard the rustling of clothing coming undone. Now Mat was completely undressed, and Perrin at least had his pants off. He remained on all fours, the slick still trickling down his legs. It was unbearable having to wait.

A hand reached down to swipe off some of the slick at his entrance. First Perrin pressed in a single finger, then another to scissor through Rand's hole. It felt odd at first and he'd only just begun to get used to it when he felt something jab at a certain spot inside of him and he almost lost his balance from where he was bent on his hands and knees. It was a struggle to keep his focus when he had Perrin's fingers inside him, prodding gently at him and stretching him open so it would not hurt. He half-sobbed when he felt Perrin pull his fingers out but his awareness increased when the bed creaked and Mat sat in front of him, the head of his cock prodding at Rand's lips.

"Use your mouth," he commanded. There was a hardness to his voice but that vanished when he added, "If you're really comfortable with that sort of thing."

He nodded his assent and took Mat's cock into his mouth, eyelids drooping as he gave the head a short lick. He almost lost his focus when he felt Perrin beginning to push into him and had to press his hands against the mattress for support. It was thicker than having a few fingers poking around in him, but it still felt _good_. Mat tasted good, too, precum salty on Rand's tongue. He closed his eyes and shifted his head so as to better accommodate him, and was met with a hand kneading at his neck.

"You're good," Mat murmured to him. "So good..."

Perrin, too, had words for Rand. He whispered about how beautiful he was and how glad he was that he was able to make Rand feel good, bending over to press soft kisses to the bare skin of Rand's back. And Rand basked in the praise. He inhaled through his nose and soaked in the stimulation: Perrin moving in and out of him and hitting that sweet spot, Mat in his mouth whispering words of praise to him. He felt full and satisfied, the trembling in his body gone as he received the touches he so desperately needed from his mates. 

Mat was the first to come in Rand's mouth. Some of his seed spilled past Rand's lips even though he swallowed as much as he could. But Mat simply caressed his cheek and murmured, "You did what you could, and that was enough. It felt good with you."

Perrin came later, letting out a quiet growl just before the knot came. Rand grabbed hold of Mat when it came - it was not painful and he welcomed the sensation, but it still felt tight. He stayed there pressed to Mat's arms, breathing heavily for a few moments as Perrin spilled his seed inside of him. And it felt incredible: Waves of pleasure washed over him, leaving him prone and sweat-covered in Mat's arms to calm down. Mat simply let him hold on, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him till it was over.

Perrin pulled out of Rand and surveyed him once he turned over onto his back. They soaked up their time together for a few moments, Perrin and Mat cradling Rand in their arms, pecking kisses to his face and keeping him close. Warmth flooded his body and he'd never felt safer than he did now. Then he leaned over to deliver marks: One on Perrin's neck, the other on Mat's collarbone. 

"I love you," he said softly to the both of them. His heat was nearly over, but the words would still ring true long after. Then after a moment of reflection Rand blurted out, "But we should probably clean up after this."

Mat snorted. "No one wants to admit it and actually get up, but... you're right."

But the three of them were all rather tired. Perhaps cleaning up could wait for a little bit. So Rand curled up against Perrin and Mat and closed his eyes, the steady sound of their breathing and their arms curling around him protectively easing him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had quiiiite a bit of fun writing this! :3 I've only just started to dip my toes into the whole omegaverse thing, but it was fun while it lasted! Might write more things in an a/b/o AU, not certain.
> 
> BY THE WAY: I now have a Tumblr! Woot Woot! You can find me at lovi-via and please send in WOT requests!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, my friends! It's been a ride, have a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing omegaverse stuff :3 I'm not very familiar with it, but I tried and I'm quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Anyways, I might add a chapter or two, but at the same time I feel as though this works nicely as a standalone. I'd prefer to talk it over with some of you all if you are curious as to what I had in mind, since I don't have enough time to type it all out here.
> 
> ...So what do you think? Do you think this'd work best as a standalone, or would you like me to add another chapter or two?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Have a good day/night/afternoon/whatever, my lovelies >:3


End file.
